dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil *'Nombre:' 태연 / Taeyeonthumb|260px *'Nombre completo:' 김태연 / Kim Tae Yeon *'Apodos: '''Kid Leader, Tiny Leader, TaeTae, Taeng, Taengoo, King Taeyeon, God Taeyeon *'Profesión: Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, DJ de Radio y MC *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Wansan-gu, Jeonju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 158cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A * Signo zodiacal: Piscis * Signo zodiacal chino: Serpiente *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor y hermana menor *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Universal Music Japan (Japón) Biografía Taeyeon nació el 9 de marzo de 1989 en Jeonju, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur. Su familia está compuesta por sus padres, un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Desde temprana edad, Taeyeon deseó convertirse en cantante. Durante su segundo año en la escuela secundaria, Taeyeon acompañó a su padre a SM Academy (una antigua institución de música y afiliación auxiliar de SM Entertainment) para seguir lecciones vocales. A pesar de que el padre de Taeyeon no estaba de acuerdo en que se convirtiera en cantante, el presidente de la escuela lo persuadió para que le diera una oportunidad a su hija. Durante el año siguiente, Taeyeon viajaba todos los domingos a Seúl para recibir lecciones vocales de The One por tres años. En 2004, Taeyeon ganó el concurso anual de talentos de SM Entertainment SM Youth Best Competition y firmó un contrato con la agencia, empezando su periodo de entrenamiento. 'Debut' En 2007, Taeyeon debutó como miembro del grupo Girls' Generation en la posición de líder, vocalista principal y bailarina. En 2012, junto a sus compañeras de grupo Tiffany y Seohyun, formaron la subunidad Girls' Generation-TTS. En 2014, formó parte del grupo proyecto de su compañía S.M. The Ballad, donde colaboró con Jonghyun (†) de SHINee en el tema “Breath” y lanzó un solo titulado “Set Me Free”. En 2018, junto a Sunny, Hyoyeon, Yuri y Yoona, formaron la segunda subunidad de Girls' Generation, llamada Girls' Generation-Oh!GG. 'Debut como solista' ''2015: Primer mini álbum “I” Se ha informado Taeyeon está preparándose para un nuevo álbum en solitario. Con el objetivo de hacer su lanzamiento dentro del primer semestre del año, ella se encuentra recopilando canciones que se incluirán en el álbum. Se ha informado de que el álbum solista de seria un mini álbum, titulado "I" y se daría a conocer el 7 de octubre a la medianoche, y luego estará disponible en las tiendas el 8 de octubre. El mini álbum contiene 5 canciones, la cancion principal es "I" y cuenta con la colaboración del rapero Verbal Jint. El MV fue filmado en Auckland, Nueva Zelanda "I" es una canción de pop rock y en ella se habla principalmente sobre la libertad de uno mismo. En total, el mini-álbum está compuesto por 6 canciones; "U R", "Gemini", "Stress", "Farewell" y la versión instrumental de "I". Registró un gran éxito al entrar a la lista de iTunes de 12 países y tomar el primer lugar en las ocho listas coreanas más importantes con su primer álbum solista “I”. “I” tomó el primer lugar de MelOn, Genie, Mnet, Olleh Music,Soribada, Naver Music, Bugs y Monkey3. La aceptación también fue grande en el extranjero. A las 8AM del 7 de octubre KST, tomó el primer lugar en la lista de álbumes de iTunes de Brunei, Costa Rica, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Macau, Malasia, Panamá, Filipinas, Singapur, Taiwán, Tailandia y Vietnam. No solamente eso, entró al top 10 en 25 países en total, incluyendo segundo en Suiza, tercero en México, cuarto en Japón, quinto en Finlandia, Nueva Zelanda y Portugal y décimo lugar en Estados Unidos. La canción principal “I” es el primer tema que Taeyeon escribió desde su debut. Taeyeon realizará su actuación de debut en solitario en los escenarios de “M!Countdown” el 8 de octubrejunto al rapero Kanto en lugar de Verbal Jint. Taeyeon pronto celebrará su primer concierto en solitario como parte de la serie “The Agit” de SM Entertainment. Ella llevará a cabo presentaciones en solitario en seis conciertos en total, que tendrán lugar del 23 al 25 de octubre, y luego del 30 de octubre al 1 noviembre en el SMTOWN Theatre. Fuse, un canal estadounidense de televisión que se enfoca en la música, la cual incluyó a varios representantes del K-Pop, el 29 de diciembre, Fuse compartió su lista con 51 elecciones de “algunas de las portadas de álbumes más cool y visualmente maravillosas” del año, "I" ocupo el lugar numero 12. “I” ocupó el puesto número 16 de los álbumes más vendidos del 2015. 2016: Sencillo para SM Station "Rain", regreso con su segundo mini álbum "Why", Primer concierto en solitario "TAEYEON, Butterfly Kiss" y regreso con el single "11:11" Según informes, Taeyeon liberará un nuevo álbum en solitario.De acuerdo con una fuente el 13 de enero, Taeyeon está lista para lanzar un sencillo digital a mediados de febrero. Ella ha terminado de grabar las canciones ya y se está preparando para filmar su video musical en algún momento de enero. El 3 de febrero de 2016, Taeyeon reveló el sencillo ”Rain”, que contiene el b side "Secret", así como el vídeo musical para la canción. Este es el primero de los sencillos semanales del proyecto de SM Entertainment llamado SM Station. "Rain" es una pista de jazz suave que es perfecta para los melancólicos días de lluvia. La voz de Taeyeon brilla, mostrando su versatilidad como cantante. El 17 de junio, SM Entertainment reportó que Taeyeon realizaría su regreso con su segundo mini álbum en solitario “Why” el 28 de junio, el cual incluira "Why" y otras seis canciones, con un total de siete canciones de diferentes géneros. El video musical fue filmando en California. “Why” es una pista pop trendy, que mezcla R&B y géneros EDM con una sensación house tropical, el equipo de productores LDN Noise participaron en la creación de la canción también. Ella canta de escapar de la rutina de la vida cotidiana, mientras que al mismo tiempo se pregunta por qué parece que ella es incapaz de escapar. La coreografía fue creada por Kyle Hanagami. El 22 de Junio, SM Entertainment confirmó que Hyoyeon participará en la canción “Up & Down” la cual es una colaboración especial. “Up & Down” es un tema dance fuerte con emocionante sonidos, y Hyoyeon dejará su marca con un rap lleno de energía. Se espera que el coro en donde ambas se responden entre sí duplique el encananto del tema. También se liberó la lista de canciones, las canciones son “Why", “Starlight”, “Fashion”, “Hands on Me”, “Up & Down”, “Good Thing” y “Night”. El álbum incluye siete canciones de distintos productores y con participaciones de varios artistas: LDN Noise, The Underdogs, Hyoyeon de Girls’ Generation, DEAN, entre otros. Además, su canción “Starlight” será pre-lanzada el 25 de Junio a través de varios sitios de música a la medianoche KST. “Starlight” es un dueto con DEAN y es descrita como un tema de medio tempo con ritmo. El video teaser para “Starlight” será lanzado el 23 de Junio a la medianoche KST a través de los canales de SMTOWN en Naver V y TV Cast. El 27 de junio "Why" supero el número 102 000 copias en pre-ventas. “Why” fue publicado el 28 de junio y ha alcanzado el no. 1 en listas en vivo y en listas semanales de ventas de álbumes como Hanteo y Synnara Records. Logró el no. 1 en todas las listas de sencillos domésticos poco después del lanzamiento del álbum con la canción principal “Why” y también tomó el #1 en la Lista de Álbumes de iTunes en doce países, incluyendo Japón, Vietnam, Tailandia, Taiwán, Singapur, Filipinas, Malasia, Indonesia, Macau, Hong Kong, Brunéi y Cambodia. “Why” también tomó el #1 en la Lista de Álbumes Pop en trece países, incluyendo Japón, Vietnam, Tailandia, Panamá y Chile. Tomó el #3 en la misma lista en Canadá y Suecia, #4 en Estados Unidos, Rusia, Finlandia y México, #5 en Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Brasil, #6 en Noruega, Bielorrusia y #10 en los Países Bajos. Taeyeon hará su regreso en programas musicales el 1 de julio en “Music Bank”, “Show Music Core” e “Inkigayo” el 2 y 3 de julio respectivamente. El 8 de agosto, el Gaon chart reveló su ranking de venta de álbumes y rankings de streaming para la primera mitad del 2016 (1ero de enero al 30 de junio), "Why" se posiciono en el puesto n.º9 con 103,784 copias vendidas en las lista de “Álbumes Top 100”. Taeyeon llevara a cabo una serie de conciertos en solitario, “TAEYEON, Butterfly Kiss”, en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl del 9 al 10 de julio, y en el KBS Hall el 6 y 7 de agosto en Busan. El 28 de octubre, SM Entertainment reveló teasers del próximo sencillo digital de Taeyeon “11:11”. La pista será lanzada el 1 de noviembre a las 11 p.m. KST a través de varias listas de música. Se ha revelado que Taeyeon realizará una transmisión en vivo a través de Naver V una hora antes de su lanzamiento oficial. Esta transmisión estará disponible a través del canal oficial de SMTOWN a través de V app. “11:11” es una balada pop que emana una vibra para los finales de otoño con un sonido calmante de guitarra acústica y una letra escrita por la famosa compositora Kim Eana. El 9 de noviembre, Taeyeon lanzó un video de su versión en vivo y acustica de “11:11". "11:11" debutó en el número dos en el Gaon Digital Chart del 30 de octubre al 5 de noviembre de 2016, vendió 238.197 unidades digitales durante su primera semana de lanzamiento. Fue el segundo sencillo de noviembre de 2016 en Gaon Digital Chart, que se ubicó detrás de "TT" de TWICE. Se posicionó en el número ochenta y nueve en Gaon Year End Digital Chart de 2016, y vendió 668.462 copias digitales en Corea del Sur. Además se posicionó en el número cinco de la lista World Digital Songs de Billboard. Billboard clasificó la canción en el número siete en sus veinte mejores canciones K-pop de 2016. En diciembre de 2016, "11:11" vendió 668.462 copias digitales. '2017: Regreso en solitario con su primer álbum de estudio "My Voice" y Edición Deluxe de “My Voice”' Aunque la fecha exacta no se ha establecido aún, se dice que publicará su nuevo trabajo a finales de febrero o en marzo. Esto marcará el inicio de sus actividades en solitario en 2017. El 14 de febrero, SM Entertainment confirmó a los portales de noticias que está en medio de preparar su nuevo álbum, pero la fecha para el lanzamiento no fue especificada aun. Taeyeon incluso utilizó su Instagram y escribió: “Siempre estoy preparando una nueva canción. Son impacientes”, provocando a sus fans que habían estado pidiéndole una nueva pista. El 16 de febrero KST ha publicado teasers para “I Got Love”, que será una pista de pre-lanzamiento del primer álbum completo de Taeyeon, y que está programado para ser liberado el 18 de febrero a la medianoche KST. El 21 de febrero a la medianoche KST, SM Entertainment reveló nuevos teasers para el próximo álbum de Taeyeon. Ellos compartieron una de las fotos a través de Twitter con el hashtag “Fine”, que es la canción principal de su próximo álbum. El álbum, titulado “My Voice”, será el primer álbum en solitario completo de Taeyeon y será liberado el 28 de febrero a medianoche KST. SM Entertainment ha revelado la lista completa de canciones que serán incluidas en el álbum; habrá 13 canciones en total, incluyendo la canción titulada “Fine”, “Time Spent Walking Through Memories” de Nell, de la cual Taeyeon hará un cover, no será lanzada digitalmente y solo se incluirá en copias físicas. Cabe destacar que Kim Jong Wan de Nell, escribió y coprodujo “Time Lapse", “Lonely Nightque fue escrita por Kenzie. “Fine” se describe como una pista pop alternativa con una línea melódica fuerte y distinta. Tras su lanzamiento el 28 de febrero a las 12 p.m, hora coreana, la canción logró un All-Kill a las 4 p.m. No solo eso, sino que en sitios como Genie y Bugs Music cada uno de los temas de su álbum “My Voice” ocuparon del puesto nº1 al 12; obtuvo el primer lugar en las listas diarias incluyendo Hanteo, Synnara, Hottracks y más. También fue lanzado en diferentes países simultáneamente, y obtuvo el #1 en 12 regiones incluyendo Finlandia, Tailandia, Singapur, Taiwán, Hong Kong, Macao, Panamá, Malasia, Indonesia, Vietnam, Filipinas y Cambodia. También se colocó en el Top 10 en 22 regiones y fue el primer en la lista de álbumes pop en 17 regiones. Además, su canción principal “Fine” se colocó en ocho listas de canciones incluyendo Melon, Genie y Naver Music el 28 de Febrero y ha mantenido su posición al 1 de Marzo. Taeyeon también recibió buena respuesta en China ya que también se colocó en el primer lugar en la sección de música coreana de Xiami Music, una famosa lista de música china. El 2 de marzo a las 12:30 a.m. KST, “Fine” ocupaba el primer lugar en todas las listas musicales en tiempo real, así como el primer lugar en la lista de iChart, lo cual significa que ella ha logrado lo que comúnmente se denomina el “All-Kill Certificado”; otras canciones de su nuevo álbum, especialmente “Feel So Fine” y “Cover Up” también están figurando entre los primeros lugares de varias listas de música. Ocupado el segundo puesto en la lista de álbumes internacionales de Billboard para la semana del 18 de marzo. “My Voice” también fue parte de la lista “Heatseekers” de Billboard en el lugar #19 así como la lista de álbumes independientes en la posición numero 43. Taeyeon escribió en su web oficial: “Estoy muy feliz por esta noticia porque, tanto como mis fans han esperado por esto, yo también he esperado mucho y trabajado duro en ello. En el disco he incluido canciones que son adecuadas para escuchar en cualquier momento, ya sea de día o de noche. Por favor, disfrutad el disco y gracias”. Taeyeon promocionará “Fine”, siendo el 3 de marzo su primera actuación en “Music Bank”. El 29 de marzo a media noche KST, SM Entertainment anunció el lanzamiento de una edición deluxe de su álbum a través de dos increíbles imágenes teaser de Taeyeon. El 5 de Abril se lanzará la versión deluxe de su primer álbum estudio “My Voice”. La nueva versión tendrá tres nuevos temas, incluyendo su canción principal “Make Me Love You” y, entre ellas, “11:11” también será incluida con las 11 canciones originales, resultando en un total de 17 temas. “Make Me Love You” es descrita como una canción pop R&B que calentará la temporada de primavera; que acentúa la dulce y suave voz de Taeyeon. 'Segundo concierto en solitario "PERSONA" y mini álbum especial de Navidad "This Christmas - Winter is Coming" El 7 de abril a medianoche, hora coreana, el Twitter oficial de Girls’ Generation publicó una misteriosa imagen teaser de Taeyeon. Aunque las fotos muestran imágenes de la cara de Taeyeon y la ropa, además muestran un misterioso número y letras que pueden deletrearse como “PERSONA”. Parece que los teasers están apuntando a una serie de conciertos en solitario de Taeyeon, con lo que el nombre y las letras de la imagen serían las fechas de los conciertos (potencialmente en mayo). SM Entertainment confirmó; luego ese mismo día, que Taeyeon realizará su segundo concierto en solitario, será realizado en Seúl por tres días del 12 al 14 de Mayo en el Olympic Hall ubicado en el Seoul Olympic Park y se titula “PERSONA”. Además, estos conciertos serán el inicio de una gira asiática, haciendo que la noticia sea más emocionante. Luego de Seúl, ella tiene programado realizar conciertos en Hong Kong, Taipei, Bangkok y otras ciudades alrededor de Asia. El 27 de junio, Fuse hizo pública la lista de los “Mejores 20 discos de lo que va de 2017” y “My Voice” de Taeyeon fue situado en el nº17. Es el único lanzamiento coreano en aparecer en la lista. Fuse explica: “La reina Taeyeon no puede equivocarse. La líder y principal vocalista de Girls’ Generation brilla en otro proyecto estelar en solitario, mostrando su versatilidad sin importar el género. Desde el tema ferviente pop-rock “Fine”, al pegadizo “Cover up”, pasando por gentiles baladas como “Lonely night” y “Love in color”. “My voice” explora verdaderamente el crecimiento vocal y de estilo de Taeyeon”. “La veterana del K-pop de 28 años logra, de algún modo, tocarnos siempre la fibra con su afinidad en los coros y letras puras y “My voice” no es una excepción”, concluyen. El 28 de junio, Gaon Chart reveló sus listas de ventas físicas y digitales durante la 1ª mitad de 2017 (desde el 1 de enero al 17 de junio), “My Voice” ocupo el puesto n.º7 con 143,664 copias fisicas vendidas. El 16 de noviembre, su agencia SM Entertainment confirmó: “Taeyeon lanzará un álbum de navidad en diciembre”. Según los informes, la ídolo está en proceso de grabar canciones y filmar un video musical mientras continúan los preparativos para el álbum. El 30 de noviembre, ella publicó un clip en blanco y negro en su cuenta personal de Instagram , en el cual su pelo está flotando en el aire. La música de fondo nos da una sensación de invierno, aludiendo a su próximo álbum navideño. El 7 de diciembre KST Taeyeon compartio información sobre su nuevo álbum, “This Christmas – Winter is Coming” será lanzado digitalmente el 12 de diciembre a las 6pm KST y físicamente en tiendas el 13 de diciembre. Su tema principal se titulará “This Christmas”. También compartio algunas fotos en donde se presentan paisajes invernales. Su página web también ha revelado una actualización con un nuevo video. “My Christmas" anima a los oyentes a compartir qué es lo que les preocupa para estar más reconfortados, y Taeyeon canta: “Dímelo bien, está bien si toma toda la noche, podré derretir tu frío día”. Para el 13 de diciembre a la 1am KST, “This Christmas” había tomado el 1er lugar en tiempo real en las seis principales listas de música como: Melon, Genie, Bugs, Mnet, Naver y Soribada. “This Christmas – Winter Is Coming” fue lanzado el 12 de diciembre, y ha demostrado ser un éxito no solo para oyentes en Corea, sino también en muchos otros países del mundo. Alcanzó el número 1 en las listas de éxitos de iTunes Top Albums de 10 regiones, incluidas Tailandia, Singapur, Macao, Malasia, Hong Kong, Camboya, Filipinas, Vietnam, Indonesia y Belice. También se ubicó en el n° 1 de las listas de iTunes Top Albums en el género Pop en iTunes en 14 regiones, incluidas Finlandia, Portugal, México, Japón y Macao. “This Christmas – Winter Is Coming” también encabezó las listas de álbumes de iTunes para el género K-pop en 15 regiones. Taeyeon publicó en su cuenta de Instagram: “Yo pensé que sería aún más feliz si los resultados fueran buenos también, ya que es un álbum en el que trabajé junto con gente tan maravillosa, pero… Me ha sorprendido en particular que lo estén escuchando de forma digital. Gracias. Pero el álbum también es bonito.. Una persona que compra más álbumes que canciones digitales”. Ella incluyó los hashtags “This Christmas” y “Taeyeon”, además añadió: “Gracias por el ‘All-Kill'”. También realizará una serie de conciertos del 22 al 24 de diciembre titulada “Taeyeon Special Live – ‘The Magic of Christmas Time" en la Universidad Kyung Hee en el Grand Peace Palace. Bugs Music revelo el 15 de diciembre, el sitio lanzó varias listas para el año, bajo el título “2017, la música que amamos" de los artista, canciones y álbumes más populares de 2017. Taeyeon ocupo el puesto n.º10 con "My Voice" en la lista Top 10 de los álbumes más amados. 2018: Regreso con su tercer mini álbum "Something New" El 11 de junio de 2018, SM Entertainment reveló los primeros teasers del comeback en solitario de Taeyeon. Más tarde ese día, se confirmó que eran para su nuevo mini álbum en coreano, titulado ”Somethihg New”, el cual se lanzaría el 18 de junio. Taeyeon reveló nuevas fotos con el hashtag “Something New” en las redes sociales al igual que otra imagen en su sitio web oficial junto a la lista de canciones para su mini-álbum “Something New”, incluye las canciones “Something New”, “All Night Long” en colaboración con Lucas de NCT, “Baram x 3”, “One Day” y “Circus”, así como una versión instrumental de su tema principal. “Something New” es definitivamente algo nuevo para Taeyeon, ya que prueba el género neo-soul por primera vez. En lugar de un mensaje sobre el amor o una despedida, las letras contienen un mensaje que dice que todos debemos hacer lo que queremos y ser como somos. Envía su apoyo a través de la letra de la canción, la cual dice: “Eres especial tal como eres”. ¿Por qué es importante si eres un poco diferente? No es necesario que cambies por los demás. Colorea el mundo si los colores te gustan. Me gustan las cosas tal como son”. En cuestión de horas, el álbum subió al número 1 en los charts de álbumes de iTunes en 12 áreas, incluyendo Chile, Arabia Saudita, Singapur, Indonesia, Malasia, Tailandia, Filipinas, Hong Kong, Macao, Taiwán, Vietnam y Camboya. El álbum también encabezó el chart de ventas diario de Synnara Records, y la canción principal obtuvo una posición alta en el chart de éxitos nacional en tiempo real. Billboard publico sus listas para la semana que finaliza el 30 de junio del Top 10 de la lista de álbumes mundiales de Billboard, "Something New” hizo su debut en el n.º4. Debut en Japón con el single "Stay" y el sencillo en colaboración con MeloMance para SM Station X 0 "Page 0" Debido a que Taeyeon tendrá un showcase en Japón durante esas fechas, no promocionará el mini álbum en programas de música. El 15 de junio de 2018, durante su concierto en Fukuoka, Taeyeon reveló su sencillo japones “Stay” y el b side “I’m The Greatest”, los cuales formarán parte de su single debut. El 30 de junio, Taeyeon lanzó “Stay” en formato digital junto al video musical para la canción, debutando oficialmente como solista en Japón. El 3 de agosto, SM Entertainment publicó “STATION x 0” (STATION Young), un proyecto cultural para la “generación joven”. Publicarán canciones que serán resultado de emocionantes colaboraciones entre artistas. SM Entertainment previamente publicó misteriosos twits que parecían dar pistas sobre el tipo de contenido que se realizaría. Como muchos fans adivinaron de uno de los trailers, Taeyeon de Girls’ Generation ha participado en este proyecto. Ella y el dúo MeloMance han colaborado para la primera canción de STATION x 0 track. Su nueva canción se publicará el 10 de agosto a las 6 p.m. KST, la canción se titula “Page 0” y es una canción pop acústica con letras de Kim Min Seok de MeloMance. 2019: Primer Gira como solista en Japón, regreso con el single “Four Seasons", remake de "Train for Chuncheon" El 21 de febrero, SM Entertainment anunció que Taeyeon llevaría a cabo su primera gira en solitario en Japón, titulada “Taeyeon Japan Tour 2019 ~Signal~”, este abril. Aunque la cantante realizó previamente una gira de exhibición en Japón en junio pasado, la próxima gira marcará su primera gira oficial de conciertos en solitario en Japón. Según SM Entertainment, Taeyeon comenzará su gira en Fukuoka el 13 de abril. Luego viajará por todo el país para presentarse en Osaka el 22 y 23 de abril, en Nagoya el 27 de abril y en Tokio el 9 y 10 de mayo. Antes llevará a cabo un gran concierto en Seúl en el Jamsil Indoor Stadium el 23 y 24 de marzo. Representantes de la industria informaron el 25 de febrero que la miembro de Girls’ Generation lanzará nueva música a mediados de marzo. SM Entertainment ha respondido a los informes del regreso de Taeyeon. La agencia declaró: “Mientras Taeyeon planea lanzar una nueva canción, nada se ha confirmado”. El 17 de marzo de 2019, SM Entertainment reveló los primeros teasers del comeback en solitario de Taeyeon, lanzará su nuevo sencillo “Four Seasons” el 24 de marzo a las 6 p.m. KST, que incluirá la canción principal del mismo nombre junto con el b-side “Blue”. “Four Seasons” es una canción que compara las subidas y bajadas del amor con las cuatro estaciones. El MV sigue ese concepto creando un bello collage de imágenes y obras de arte que encanta con cada temporada y destaca los encantos de Taeyeon. En solo horas después de su lanzamiento, legó rápidamente al primer lugar de las siete listas a tiempo real más importantes. Para las 11:30PM KST el 24 de marzo, ella tomó el #1 en las listas a tiempo real de Melon, Genie, Bugs, Mnet, Naver, Soribada y Flo. Tambien se reveló que Taeyeon no promocionará en programas de música, pero en su lugar realizo dos conciertos encore en corea los dias 23 y 24 del mismo mes. El 7 de noviembre, Gaon Chart anunció que en la categoría de reproducción "Four Seasons" recibió la certificación oficial de platino después de superar los 100 millones de reproduciones. El tema secundario “Blue”, también ha logrado éxito alrededor del mundo. Tomó el #1 en la lista Canciones Top de iTunes en 11 regiones: Arabia Saudita, Emiratos Árabes Unidos, Singapur, Tailandia, Cambodia, Malasia, Filipinas, Taiwán, Hong Kong, Macao y Vietnam. Yoon Jong Shin y la marca de moda Beanpole colaboraron en un nuevo proyecto musical mensual, “Now 30”, para celebrar el 30 aniversario de Yoon Jong Shin desde su debut. Para el proyecto, Yoon Jong Shin reclutó a artistas nacidos en 1989, incluidos Jang Beom Jun, Taeyeon y Urban Zakapa para lanzar remakes de canciones clásicas que ahora cumplen 30 años. El 16 de mayo, Yoon Jong Shin subió una foto de él mismo con Taeyeon en su Instagram. En su publicación, escribió: “Después de terminar la grabación… La noticia es que disfruté la voz de Taeyeon en lugar de dirigir la grabación… Por favor, esperad a Taeyeon y el city pop”. A la publicación le siguen los hashtags “Mensual Yoon Jong Shin”, “Mes de mayo”, “Suplemento”, “Tren a Chuncheon”, “Taeyeon”, “Beanpole”, “Now 30”, “Yoon Jong Shin”, “Citypop” y “21 de mayo”, insinuando que la nueva versión de Taeyeon de “Train for Chuncheon” se lanzará el 21 de mayo. Originalmente cantada por Kim Hyun Chul, “A Train to Chuncheon” renace como un tema pop city por las manos de Yoon Jong Shin. '''Primer mini álbum japones "VOICE", colaboración con Chancellor para "Angel", “A Poem Titled You”' para "Hotel del Luna" El 11 de abril de 2019, SM Entertainment reveló que Taeyeon lanzará su primer mini álbum japones titulado 'VOICE', este tendra seis canciones, el cual contiene la canción del mismo nombre y se liberará este 05 de junio en preparación para su primera gira en solitario en Japón, "Taeyeon Japan Tour SINGAL 2019". “VOICE” se ubico en el puesto número 11 en el ranking de Álbumes Mundiales de Billboard. Tower Records compartió recientemente su clasificación anual de los álbumes más vendidos en sus tiendas durante la primera mitad de 2019. Las listas se dividen en géneros, “VOICE” se ubico en el sexto puesto en la lista de álbumes japoneses de artistas coreanos. El 01 de Mayo de 2019 SM Entertainment reveló el vídeo musical para la canción "Angel" en colaboración con Chancellor. “A Poem Titled You” fue lanzado oficialmente el 21 de julio a las 6 p.m. KST. Alrededor de las 9 p.m. KST el mismo día, el tema se había elevado a la cima de varias listas de música en tiempo real: Bugs, Genie, Naver, Soribada y Melon. También alcanzó el número 7 en la lista a tiempo real de Mnet. Taeyeon grabó la canción “A Poem Titled You” para la BSO del nuevo drama de tvN “Hotel Del Luna", protagonizado por IU y Yeo Jin Goo. La canción es una balada que combina melodías de piano suaves con la voz emotiva de Taeyeon y fue producida por MinGtion. Gaon Chart ha revelado su clasificación en las listas para la semana del 11 al 17 de agosto, “A Poem Titled You” en la lista digital ocupo el puesto cuatro, también arrasó en la lista de descargas digitales y en la lista la lista de reproducciones de esa semana en el n.º4; n.º3, respectivamente. Gaon Chart ha revelo su clasificación en las listas para la semana del 18 al 24 de agosto, en la lista digital “A Poem Titled You” ocupa el puesto número 4. Las entradas en la lista de reproducciones de esa semana son idénticas a la lista digital, pero están clasificadas en un orden diferente, “A Poem Titled You” volvio a ocupar el puesto cuatro. 'Regreso con el single japones "I DO", regreso con su segundo álbum de estudio "Purpose" y “Into the Unknown” la verision coreana para "Frozen 2"' El 2 de octubre, SM Entertainment reveló: “Taeyeon está preparando un álbum en solitario destinado a su lanzamiento en octubre”. El 09 de octubre de 2019 SM Entertainment reveló que el segundo full álbum de Taeyeon se llamará "Purpose" y se liberará digitalmente el 22 de octubre a las y físicamente el 23 de octubre. Contará con 12 canciones que incluirán Four Seasons y Blue, de su anterior single digital. El álbum se llama "Purpose" para representar el significado y el propósito de la música para Taeyeon y su vida. El 18 de octubre se aplazó el lanzamiento del álbum hasta el día 28 debido a las recientes noticias sobre el fallecimiento de su cercana amiga y idol Sulli. finalmente el album fue lanzado el 28 de octubre del mismo año, tanto fisico como digitalmente. “Spark” es un tema de género pop soul alternativo que destaca la impresionante voz de Taeyeon y una melodía llena de energía. La letra hace referencia a una chispa para expresar la identidad y visión como artista. Para las 9PM KST el mismo día, su tema principal “Spark" ya estaba en el #1 de las listas a tiempo real de Melon, Genie, Bugs, Soribada y Flo. Múltiples medios de comunicación también reportaron que “Spark” logró el #1 en Olleh Music y Naver Music. El mismo día, el álbum encabezó las listas de iTunes en 21 países, incluidos Brasil, México, Singapur, Indonesia, Arabia Saudita, Qatar, Vietnam y más. Además, la canción principal “Spark” subió a la cima de las listas de música en tiempo real en Corea, y el video musical que lo acompaña alcanzó el número 1 en la lista de MVs coreanos del sitio de música más grande de China, QQ Music. Billboard lanzo su lista de álbumes mundiales para la semana que termina el 9 de noviembre "Purpose" debuto en la lista de álbumes mundiales número 9. El 29 de octubre, Disney Korea publicó en Instagram el anuncio: El 29 de octubre, Disney Korea publicó en Instagram el anuncio: “El artista para la verision en coreano es la multi talentosa vocalista Taeyeon de quien confías y escuchas. ¡Ya estamos emocionados por nuestros oídos que estarán felices este invierno! La gran revelación del póster de ‘Frozen 2’ de Taeyeon”. Ellos añadieron los hashtags: “Into the Unknown”, “No tengas miedo” y “Gran estreno en Noviembre”. Taeyeon también compartió la emocionante noticia en su Instagram personal con el póster: “Ella escribió: “¡El mundo musical de Taeyeon que incluye todo!”. Ella concluyó con los hashtags: “Mundo oculto”, “Into the Unknown”, “Frozen 2”, “No tengas miedo” y “Gran estreno en noviembre”. “Into the Unknown” de Taeyeon se lanzará a través de sitios de streaming el 7 de noviembre. El 01 de diciembre de 2019 SM Entertainment libero el single japonés "I Do" esta es su segunda publicación en Japón este año, ya que en mayo llegaba su primer mini álbum en el país "VOICE", con el tema homónimo como single principal. Pero en esta ocasión vuelve con "The Signal Gift" con un formato muy especial. Se informó que no es un álbum al uso, sino un lanzamiento en DVD y BluRay en el que se puede ver su concierto Signal, de su gira por Japón, y que incluirá un CD con este nuevo single, Esta publicación será limitada. ''2020: Regreso con su Segundo Álbum Repackage "Purpose" y “TAEYEON CONCERT "THE UNSEEN" El 8 de enero a medianoche KST, el sitio web de Taeyeon lanzó una cuenta regresiva con el texto “Purpose”. Esta podría ser la versión repackaged del álbum de Taeyeon publicado el pasado mes de octubre, “Purpose”, que contenía la canción principal “Spark“ y será lanzado el 15 de enero a las 6 p.m. KST. Se compartió un spoiler con una foto para el álbum repackaged y se posteo un “mood sampler” para el álbum con la lista de canciones que incluirá las nuevas canciones, “Dear Me”, “My Tragedy” y “Drawing Our Moments” al igual que las 10 canciones de su segundo álbum “Purpose”, incluidas las canciones “Blue” y “Four Seasons” que fueron lanzadas en su sencillo “Four Season” en el 2019. “Dear Me” es una balada con guitarra acústica y sonido de cuerda que armoniza con la voz llena de emoción de Taeyeon. La letra de la canción habla de un mensaje de esperanza de amarse y confiar en uno mismo. La versión repackaged de “Purpose” encabezó las listas de álbumes principales de iTunes en 24 países, incluidos Australia, Irlanda, Finlandia, Suécia, Hungria, Líbano, Brasil, Arábia Saudita, Brunei, Indonesia, Hong Kong, Kazajstán, Taiwán, Tailandia, Filipinas, Macao, Vietnam, Singapur, Camboya, Paraguay, Rusia, Emiratos Árabes Unidos e Israel. También llegó a la cima del sitio de música más grande de China, QQ Music, KuGou Music y la lista de ventas de álbumes de Kuwo Music. La canción principal “Dear Me” también ocupó un lugar destacado en las listas de música coreana en tiempo real. Taeyeon celebrará una serie de conciertos,“TAEYEON CONCERT "THE UNSEEN" el 17, 18, 19 enero en Corea en el SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium. Dramas *Producer (KBS2, 2015) ''cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS,2012) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) cameo Temas para Dramas *''A Poem Titled You'' tema para Hotel del Luna (2019) *''Rescue Me'' tema para Final Life (2017) *''All With You'' tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) *''The Word, Love'' tema para You're All Surrounded (2014) *''Breath (junto a Kim Jong Hyun)'' tema para Mimi (2014) *''And One'' tema para The Wind Blows (2013) *''Closer'' tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing You Like Crazy'' tema para The King 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You'' tema para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (junto a Sunny)'' tema para Heading to the Ground (2009) *''If'' tema para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' tema para Beethoven Virus (2008) Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *My Palpitating Life (2014) cameo *Despicable Me 2 (Voz de Margo) (2013) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *I AM (2012) *Despicable Me (Voz de Margo) (2010) Temas para Películas *''Into the Unknown (Korean Ver.)'' tema para Frozen 2 (2019) *''Bye'' tema para Mr. Go 3D (2013) *''Bye (Chinese Ver.)'' tema para Mr. Go 3D (2013) Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can You Hear Me (2008) Programas de TV * Amazing Saturday (TVN,2019)'' junto a Sunny '' * Begin Again 3 (JTBC, 2019) * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2017) * Entertainment Weekly (KBS,2017) * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2016) Ep. 307 * Go Fridge (Tencent, 2016) Ep. 9 y 10 * MV Bank Stardust (KBS, 2015) * Midnight TV (SBS, 2015) * Hidden Singer 3 (JTBC, 2014) Ep. 5 * Invincible Youth 2 (KBS 2014) Ep. 22 * The Music Interview (Mnet, 2014) * Show! Music Core (MBC, 2012-2013) MC junto a Tiffany y Seohyun * Running Man (SBS, 2011,2012) Ep. 63-64, 112 * Strong Heart (SBS, 2011) Ep. 103 y 104 * Happy Together (KBS2, 2011) Ep. 227 * Win Win (KBS, 2010) * Strong Heart (SBS, 2009) Ep. 11 y 12 * Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2009) * We Got Married (MBC, 2009)'' junto a Jung Hyung Don'' * 1 VS 100 (KBS2, 2009) * Girls Generation (MTV, 2007) * Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Reality Shows * Taengu TV (2017) * Daily Taeng9Cam (OnStyle, 2015) Anuncios * Chanel Beauty (2019) * Hyundai Marine & Fire Insurance (2018) * Déesse Color Contact Lenses (2018) * Gelato Factory (2018) * Paris Baguette (2017) * Banila Co (2016-2018) * Sword and Magic (2016) * Jeju Samdasoo (2016) * Nature Republic (2013-2014) * B-Ing Collagen (2013-2014) * Banana Milk (2009) * A-Solution (2009-2010) * Gamevil Skipping Stone 3 (2007) Vídeos Musicales *Amber Liu - Shake That Brass (feat. Tae Yeon) (2015) * Lee Bul - Forever (2008) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Especial' 'Single Digital' 'Single Digital Colaborativos' 'Single Promocional' 'Japón' 'Mini Álbum' 'Digital Single' 'DVDs' Colaboraciones *Yoon Jong Shin - Train for Chuncheon'' (feat. Taeyeon) (2019) *Chancellor - Angel (feat. Taeyeon) (2019) *Jong Hyun - Lonely (feat. Taeyeon) (2017) *Crush - Don’t Forget (feat. Taeyeon) (2016) *Verbal Jint - If the World Was a Perfect Place (feat. Taeyeon) (2015) *Yim Jae Bum - Scars Deeper Than Love (feat. Taeyeon) (2015) *Amber - Shake That Brass (feat. Taeyeon) (2015) * Kim Bum Soo - Different (feat. Taeyeon) (2011) * Kang Ta - 7989 (feat. Taeyeon) (2007) * The One - You Bring Me Joy (feat. Taeyeon) (2004) Composiciones *Taeyeon - I (2015) *Taeyeon - Pray (2016) Conciertos/Tours *'TAEYEON’S Very Special Day 2015''' ** 23, 25 y 29 Octubre / 1° Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SM COEX *'TAEYEONSolo Concert "Butterfly Kiss" 2016' **09 y 10 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall ** 06 y 07 Agosto - Busan, Corea del Sur - KBS Hall *'TAEYEON Tour "Persona" 2017' ** 12, 13 y 14 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall ** 19, 20 y 21 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwan - Hsinchuang Gymnasium ** 28 Mayo - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **10 y 11 Junio - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall 10 *'TAEYEON Special Live "The Magic Of Christmas Time" 2017' **22, 23 y 24 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Kyung Hee University Of Grand Peace Palace *'TAEYEON-JAPAN SHOWCASE TOUR 2018' **15 Junio - Fukoka - Sunpalace de Fukuoka **19 Junio - Nagoya - Congress Center Century de Nagoya **20 Junio - Tokio - NHK Hall de Tokio **29 Junio - Osaka - Orix Theater de Osaka *'TAEYEON Asia Tour S´2018-2019' **20 y 21 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamshil Indoor Gymnasium **17 Noviembre - Hong kong, China - Asia world expo arena hall **01 y 02 Diciembre - Bangkok, tailandia - Thunder dome **14 Diciembre - Manila, Filipinas - New frontier theater **12 Enero - Singapore '- 'Singapore expo hall *'TAEYEON CONCERT 'S…one" 2019' **23 y 24 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamshil Indoor Gymnasium *'TAEYEON JAPAN TOUR "SIGNAL" 2019' **13 Abril- Fukoka - Sunpalace de Fukuoka **22 y 23 Abril - Osaka - International Convention center **27 Abril - Nagoya - Nippon Tokushu togyo civic hall **09 ,10 y 31 Mayo - Tokio - NHK Hall de Tokio *'“TAEYEON CONCERT "THE UNSEEN"' **17, 18, 19 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *'TAEYEON JAPAN TOUR 2020' **24, 25 Abril - Fukoka - Sunpalace de Fukuoka **02 Mayo - Hiroshima - Hiroshima bunka gakuen HBG hall **04 Mayo - Osaka - International Convention center **06 Mayo - Yokohama - Pacifico yakohama national hall **16, 17 Mayo - Nagoya - Century Hall **24 Mayo - Yokohama -''Pacifico yakohama national hall'' **05 Junio - Kobe - Kobe International House Kokusai Center **07 Junio - Saitama - Oyina Sonic City **14 Junio - Sapporo - Saporo Cultural Arts theather hitaru * Conciertos y Festivales Participativos *'2019': Best Of Best Concert 2019 in Bangkok (19.09.2019) *'2019': SMTOWN Live World Tour in Tokio (03,04 y 05.08.2019) *'2019:' Beanpole 30th Anniversary Concert (28.07.2019) *'2019:' SBS Super Concert in Hong Kong (06.07.2019) *'2019: '''Posco Concert Mayo 2019 (25.05.2019) *'2019: K-Pop Entertaining Music Festival in Taipei (19.05.2019) *'''2018: Hallyu Pop Fest (09.09.2018) *'2018': SMTOWN Live World Tour in Osaka (28, 29 y 30.07.2018) *'2018:' SMTOWN live SPECIAL STAGE in Dubai (06.04.2018) *'2018:' Kwave Music Festival (13.01.2018) *'2017:' Asia Song Festival (24.09.2017) *'2017: '''Albatross Music Festival (15.09.2017) *'2017:' SMTOWN Live World Tour in Osaka (15 y 16.07.2017) *'2017:' SMTOWN Live World Tour in Tokyo (27 y 28.07.2017) *'2017:' SMTOWN Live World Tour in Seúl (08.07.2017) *'2016': MBC Gayo Daejaejun (31.12.2016) *'2016:' KBS Gayo Daechukje (29.12.2016) *'2016:' SBS Gayo Daejun (26.12.2016) *'2016': SMTOWN Live World Tour in Tokio (14.08.2016) *'2016:' KCON Abu Dhabi (25.03.2016) *'2015:' KBS Gayo Daechukje (30.12.2015) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: Girls' Generation **'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Sub-Unidad: 'Girls' Generation-TTS /Oh!GG **'Posición: 'Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Proyecto: 'S.M. The Ballad (2014) *'Tipo de voz: Soprano lírica. **'Rango:' D3 ~ C6 (2 octavas y 6 notas) **'Registro:' G3/G#3 - C#5/D5 ~ F5/F#5 (Con voz de cabeza) *'Educación: '''Jeonju Art High School Broadcasting Culture Arts Department (Graduada). *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua materna), inglés (intermedio) y japonés (intermedio). *'Casting: 2004 SM 8th Anual Best Contest. *'''Periodo de entrenamiento: 3 años y 3 meses. *'Hobbies: '''Tocar la guitarra, cantar, pintar, componer, nail art (arte de uñas). *'Colores favoritos: Morado y azul. *'Mascotas: '''Dos perros llamados Ginger y Zero. *'Instrumento: 'Guitarra. *En el 2003, entró en la Academia SM 'Starlight' con el apoyo de sus padres y fue a Seúl cada fin de semana para recibir lecciones. Después de sus esfuerzos, fue reconocida por su destacado talento y participó en la película del año siguiente You Bring Me Joy (Parte 2). En ese momento ella tenía 15 años. *En Agosto de 2004, ganó el premio del primer lugar como cantante en el "VIII SM Young Youth Best Selection Contest", emitido por SM Entertainment entre 10000 participantes. El vocalista de Mblack GO, quien también participó, se sorprendió tanto por la actuación de Taeyeon que decidió seguir sus pasos y esforzarse al máximo como ella para ser cantante. * Antes de debutar So Yeon (ex miembro de T-ara) abandonó el grupo. Por ello la empresa decidió pasarle el liderazgo a Taeyeon. ** Solo se mencionó una vez en una transmisión, pero Taeyeon dejó de ser el líder por un breve tiempo debido al estrés y la presión emocional. Taeyeon había comenzado a caminar sonámbulo debido a la presión de ser líder, y Sooyoung una vez admitió que era aterrador observarlo: "''Cuando Taeyeon duerme, ella resuelve problemas matemáticos. Aunque está sola, saluda a alguien. En el medio de la noche, ella también comenzaría a usar su teléfono. Fue aterrador." Después de lidiar con todo ese estrés y un incidente adicional donde los miembros habían herido sus sentimientos, Taeyeon quería retirarse de su puesto como líder. Ella declaró en un programa de televisión: "Esto es algo de lo que no he hablado antes en la transmisión .... Me bajé de la posición de líder en Girls 'Generation". Pero ella y las chicas solucionaron sus problemas y ella volvió a ser la líder poco después. *Creó el lema de Girls' Generation. *En Noviembre de 2008, sufrió de una controversia al abandonar una transmisión de un amigo cercano, Taeyeon sufrió de un resfriado y fue al hospital. Era la hora del almuerzo, así que la enfermera no le dió su medicamento hasta el final. De hecho, la ley actual prohíbe que las enfermeras cuiden sin la receta médica, excepto en situaciones de emergencia. Esta rechazó el tratamiento porque el médico no estaba allí por la hora del almuerzo. Los oyentes se informaron de esto y se disculparon con él por medio de la estación de radio, a medida que la controversia crecía, ofreció disculpas a través de un comunicado de SM Entertainment. *En varios programas de radio y televisión, Taeyeon reveló que odiaba a "Gee" desde el momento en que lo escuchó por primera vez: "Cuando escuché por primera vez esta canción, pensé que era tan malo que me opuse". Yuri agregó que Taeyeon incluso lloró por lo mucho que odiaba a "Gee" e incluso se opuso a promocionarlo. *A principios de 2009 durante las promociones de Gee en SBS, los fuegos artificiales del escenario estallaron cerca a su cara debido a una falla técnica mientras hacían las grabaciones pertinentes, afortunadamente sólo sufrió heridas leves. *El 17 de Abril del 2011 tuvo un percance en el escenario, cuando Girls Generation se presentaba en el Angel Prince Music Festival en la pista de hielo de Lotte World, en el final de la canción "Run Devil Run", un hombre del publico subió al escenario burlando la seguridad e intentó arrastrar a Taeyeon fuera del escenario, agarrándola fuertemente de la muñeca. Ella dijo inicialmente que pensaba que este hombre era un agente del programa. Sin embargo, el comediante y MC del evento, Oh Jung Tae, fue capaz de ayudar rápidamente junto con Sunny en la situación. El secuestrador fue llevado a la estación de policía y dejado en libertad con el permiso y el perdón de Taeyeon. Este incidente se hizo famoso por como un comediante salvó a Taeyeon y se convirtió en un tema candente en Japón siendo destacado en los periódicos deportivos y en la información de entretenimiento. *En Febrero de 2014, TaeYeon inició una relación con el artista de SM Entertainment, Byun Baek Hyun de EXO; sin embargo, el 15 septiembre del siguiente año, se informó que ambos habían terminado dicha relación. *Durante Girl's Generation TTS en los Seoul Music Awards 2014 , las plataformas de los ascensores se colapsaron, causando que Taeyeon cayera al sótano. Fue llevada de inmediato al hospital, pero afortunadamente no tuvo lesiones mayores y le administraron analgésicos. *El 22 de Enero de 2015 en The Seoul Song Festival después de presentar la canción Holler, sufrió de un accidente al caer de uno de los ascensores del escenario; afortunadamente no tuvo lesiones graves. Al día siguiente el evento presentó una disculpa pública en el pop-up de la página principal. *El primer concierto en solitario de Taeyeon, titulado “Taeyeon’s Very Special Day“ celebrado en 2015, las entradas se agotaron en 10 minutos; lo que creo un grave problema por los revendedores ya que las entradas estaban a precios exorbitantes además de varios reportes policiacos por estafas, SM Entertainment declaró: “Hemos confirmado que las entradas para el concierto de Taeyeon se venden a precios elevados”. Advierten que las entradas para los conciertos de artistas de SM que sean reportadas con pruebas como vendidas a precios injustos se cancelarán. “Estamos tomando medidas para reducir los daños a los consumidores”, escriben. *El video musical de “'''I” fue grabado en Nueva Zelanda y contó con una pequeña aparición de su hermano. Una vez publicado, el video superó el millón de visitas en tan solo 12 horas, y en menos de 24 horas superó los dos millones. Actualmente tiene más de 100 millones de visitas, lo que hace que sea la primera cantante solista femenina en llegar a esta cantidad con su MV debut, y la segunda en todo el K-Pop después de Hyuna. *Está en el primer puesto del Top 5 de Gaon en ventas de álbumes de solistas femeninas del período 2010-2016, superando a IU, Jessica y Tiffany. *Su 2do mini-álbum "Why", consiguió más de 10,000 pre-órdenes de copias físicas. A tan solo 10 horas de ser liberado el video de "''Why''", 'superó el millón de visitas. Actualmente tiene más de 20 millones de visitas. *Es la primer artista femenina en ganar el MAMA en la categoría de Best Female Artist dos años consecutivos, consiguiendo el primero en 2015 y el segundo en 2016. *Estuvo en el puesto #1 en el TOP de los rostros mas hermosos del kpop en el 2015 y 2016 *Está en el puesto #19 en el TOP de los rostros más hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista ''TC ''Candler 2016.'' *Entró a la lista de nuevas estrellas chaebol en ascenso, posicionando en el lugar numero 8, según “The List 2016” de tvN, gracias a la gran fortuna que ha acumulado como miembro de Girls' Generation y en su carrera como solista. *Para los premios MAMA 2016, se reveló que se había preparado una etapa de colaboración entre Wiz Khalifa y un artista de K-Pop cuya identidad guardaban en secreto. Debido a algunas filmaciones de ensayo filtradas, los fanáticos descubrieron por adelantado que el misterioso artista de K-Pop era Taeyeon, y se convirtió en un tema viral. Sin embargo, a solo unos minutos antes de tener lugar la actuación especial de "See You Again", Wiz Kalifa descubrió que el escenario había sido cancelado. **Creyendo que el escenario había sido cancelado porque Taeyeon se retiró por su propia voluntad, Wiz comenzó a twittear sobre la situación culpando a Taeyeon de la situación: "Nunca te disculpes por ser tú mismo y nunca dejes que la auto proyección de otra persona determine tu valía. El hecho de que Teyeon se haya retirado de nuestra actuación también me tomó por sorpresa pero nunca aceptó el rechazo como un fracas''o. " ''lo que generó gran controversia entre los fanáticos de ambos artistas. **En respuesta Taeyeon actualizó a Instagram con sus propios comentarios sobre la situación, alegando que no se había "retirado" de la presentación, pero que había escuchado que el escenario se había cancelado debido a problemas técnicos por problemas de que el dj tenía los archivos equivocados: "''Me estaba preparando para el ensayo y saludé a Wiz Khalifa. Estaba emocionado por el rendimiento y por estar listo. Luego oí que había un problema con la música. Debido a esta razón, ni siquiera pude realizar controles de micrófono correctamente y no pude unirme a él en el escenario. "Para una presentación en vivo, necesitas una versión MR de la canción, pero solo tenían el AR listo. Estaba un poco sorprendido ya que se suponía que iba a hacer una presentación en vivo, pero quería estar en el escenario con él porque lo importante era que tuvimos la oportunidad de colaborar y honestamente una oportunidad como esta no viene a menudo. Así que pensé que tal vez si cantaba más fuerte que la vocal AR de lo que sería capaz de enmascararlo. Los productores querían hacer su mejor esfuerzo y lograr el mejor rendimiento posible. Entonces decidimos seguir adelante con el AR. Pero unas horas antes del espectáculo, escuché la noticia de que mi parte había sido cancelada. Incluso durante los ensayos el día anterior escuché que había algo mal con el sistema de sonido, así que terminé regresando al hotel después de esperar sin siquiera ensayar. Supongo que muchos problemas coincidieron. Estaba tan triste y decepcionada de tener que regresar sin poder realizar esa etapa. Espero que no haya malentendidos debido a este problema. Sé que hubo gente emocionada de ver el espectáculo después de enterarse. Les prometo que volveré con una mejor etapa la próxima vez. 'Estoy muy agradecida por todos los que nos apoyaron hasta el final de ayer''"'. A pesar de la aclaración de Taeyeon, Wiz Khalifa tuiteó que Taeyeon dijo que tenía que ir al hospital, luego pidió estar en un escenario diferente y finalmente canceló el escenario, por lo qu'''e los fanáticos de Wiz Khalifa incluso comenzaron a insultar a Taeyeon por cancelar la actuación. **Taeyeon inmediatamente refutó el reclamo en su Instagram expresando que nunca fue a un hospital y que ella simplemente regresó a su hotel después de esperar los ensayos de Wiz Khalifa juntos con fotos en instagram story que comprueban su respuesta: "No visité el hospital mi amigo. Te estaba esperando todo el día y ahora finalmente estoy de regreso en mi hotel", Debido a este malentendido, los fanáticos de Taeyeon en Twitter inmediatamente salieron en su defensa y comenzaron a enviar un aluvión de tweets contra Wiz Khalifa exigiendo una disculpa. **DJ Bonics reveló un clip de alta calidad de Taeyeon cantando "See You Again" mostrando los primeros 23 segundos de la canción y escribió en Twitter en un intento de rectificar la situación y dejar en claro que no había absolutamente ningún problema entre los dos artistas. "Ella sonaba increíble. Nadie por aquí era como, ella es wack. Nadie por aquí era como, ella no puede cantar. Ella sonaba increíble. Estamos a cargo de nuestro propio arte. Si Wiz quiere hacer algo, lo hará. No sabíamos que los artistas de K-Pop no se manejan al 100% ". Sin embargo, a pesar de que anteiormente había confirmado las fallas técnicas que impidieron la presentación, alegó después que no había fallas y que Taeyeon debió ser culpable de la cancelación porque simplemente no era entendible cómo una estrella mundial no podía ponerlo su pie hacia abajo y exigir que se realice. La mayor confusión vino cuando Wiz Khalifa tuiteó sobre Taeyeon queriendo estar en una "etapa diferente". DJ Bonics agregó al tuit al revelar que Taeyeon se vería demasiado corta de estatura al lado de Wiz Khalifa. *Con su álbum "My Voice", Tae Yeon superó su propio récord con las más altas ventas en la primera semana en Hanteo como solista femenina con 86,906 copias. *Con su concierto "PERSONA" en Taiwán, impuso un nuevo récord en ser la primer artista femenina extranjera en vender más boletos para una serie de conciertos en menor tiempo. Vendió alrededor de 15,000 boletos en 7 minutos para sus 3 fechas. * Realizó un concierto en solitario el 14 de mayo de 2017 y reveló: “Siempre quise intentar comprar boletos para mi propio concierto. Quería ver que tan difícil era con el fin de entender por qué mis fans me piden que realice conciertos en recintos más grandes. Intenté comprar boletos para mi último concierto y para este también. Como podrán imaginarse, no lo logré. Honestamente pensé que mi celular estaba descompuesto. Así que quiero agradecer a todos por ganar en la competencia para venir aquí”. * Durante el programa “Yoo Hee Yeol’s Sketchbook” cuando le preguntaron por qué no había trabajado en ninguna canción más después de I, reveló: “Tengo cuidado en expresar mis emociones. No soy del tipo de compartir mis pensamientos. Dejo el pasado cuando acaba y tampoco escribo un diario”. * El 18 de Agosto de 2017 sufrió de acoso sexual en el aeropuerto de Yakarta, Indonesia. debido a la gran cantidad de fans presentes que intentaron acercarse a ella de manera agresiva, sufrió de varias caidas y algunos fans llegaron a tocar partes de su cuerpo haciendo que entrara en estado de shock. En el proceso, los guardias de seguridad locales levantaron a Taeyeon por la espalda sin mencionarlo lo que generó el enojo de los fans. ** Taeyeon publicó un mensaje en su Instagram personal explicando la situación: “Había una multitud tan grande en el aeropuerto de Yakarta que mis pies se enredaron y mi cuerpo también, por lo que era una situación muy peligrosa. En realidad caí al suelo, y temblé y no pude dejar de llorar. Tal vez porque parecía que estaba en peligro, el guardia de seguridad en el lugar vino de detrás de mí y me levantó, lo que también me asustó. Estaba ansiosa por el contacto físico que se repetía detrás de mí y hacia mis lados, y no pude encontrar ningún orden. Estoy muy molesta porque creo que algunas de las personas que me estaban esperando también cayeron y resultaron heridas. Además, puede que no haya sido intencional, pero hubo contacto recurrente con partes de mi cuerpo, mi espalda y mi pecho, así como colisiones y empujones… Fui sorprendida por eso y no pude tranquilizarme. Esa es la razón por la que no pude lucir en mi mejor estado cuando llegué a Yakarta por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me siento apenada con los fans que esperaron, y por favor, espero que el orden se mantenga para que no nos lastimemos. Ustedes son nuestros fans que son los más cariñosos y bondadosos, y pueden entenderse, así que pensaré en los eventos de hoy como un simple accidente. Espero que nadie se haya lastimado”. ** SM Entertainment escribió un comunicado oficial diciendo: “Taeyeon estaba muy sorprendida por la caótica situación en el aeropuerto de Indonesia, pero ahora está estable. De hecho, ella está más preocupada por si algún fan se lesionó”. Añadieron: “Actualmente está trabajando según lo planeado localmente. Los anfitriones se disculparon profundamente, y aumentarán la seguridad para que no haya problemas de seguridad en el lugar de actuación o cuando salga. Por nuestra parte, también vamos a tener un cuidado especial en nuestros artistas y aumentaremos la seguridad”. ** Para su siguiente viaje a Malasia la seguridad estuvo altamente reforzada estando rodeada por múltiples guardaespaldas y personal de seguridad del aeropuerto para evitar futuros incidentes similares a los ocurridos en Indonesia, el hecho de que la cantidad de guardias usados para su protección está destinado usualmente a importantes dignatarios o la presidencia generó que su visita se volviera viral en redes sociales. * El 28 de noviembre del 2017 se vio involucrada en un accidente automovilístico triple. Taeyeon conducía su vehículo Mercedes Benz en una carretera de 3 carriles cuando chocó con un taxi. Luego, el taxi chocó contra un Audi que estaba frente a él, causando una colisión triple. Taeyeon fue transportado a un hospital de inmediato debido a dolores en el pecho. El conductor del Audi, así como 2 pasajeros del taxi, fueron llevados al hospital para recibir tratamiento también. ** En una declaración oficial, SM Entertainment dijo: “Hoy a las 7:40PM KST en el área de Nonhyeong-dong, mientras atendía unos asuntos personales, Taeyeon se involucró en un accidente de autos debido a su propio descuido. Ella está muy apenada con los otros conductores y pasajeros y trabajará diligentemente resolviendo los asuntos relacionados con el accidente. Pedimos disculpas a los conductores y pasajeros de los automóviles que fueron atacados, y haremos todo lo posible para encargarnos de la situación. Luego de resolver lo del accidente de tráfico, Taeyeon ha regresado a su casa después de participar en la investigación. Ella actualmente está descansando a salvo sin ninguna lesión. Nos disculpamos por causar preocupación”. ** Taeyeon fue convocada a la comisaría de Gangnam el 2 de Diciembre y fue interrogada durante aproximadamente 20 minutos, durante los cuales admitió haber cometido el error de no estar prestando atención al camino que tenía enfrente. También declaró que actualmente trabaja con compañías de seguros para compensar a las víctimas por los daños causados, y que está haciendo un esfuerzo para garantizar una pronta recuperación y compensación. Aunque se comentó la posibilidad de que su perro haya sido la causa de su reciente accidente automovilístico, éste dormía dentro de su caja, por lo que no tuvo nada que ver con el accidente. ** El 4 de Diciembre SM Entertainment compartió una declaración confirmando que ella se disculpó con las otras partes involucradas en el accidente y que está trabajando con las compañías aseguradoras para compensar los daños. La declaración también reveló: “Además, estamos reuniendo rumores sin fundamentos y comentarios maliciosos que llevan a ataques personales, los cuales han sido esparcidos por el internet luego del accidente, y las demandas serán presentadas. En el 2014, aquellos comentarios maliciosos y rumores fueron demandados y recibieron una penalización legal. Tomaremos acción legal más fuerte contra rumores y comentarios maliciosos en el futuro”. * Para la escenografía de su concierto the magic of Christmas stage realizado del 22 al 24 de diciembre un pequeño árbol de Navidad brilló intensamente con ella en el escenario durante las tres actuaciones. Taeyeon explicó el detrás de la presencia del árbol de Navidad en el escenario y su profundo significado luego de que un fanático solicitara el árbol en su escenario, ella explicó: " Mantengo el árbol encendido a menudo, a pesar de la temporada. Déjame guardar esto. Este es un árbol que un amigo me obsequió como regalo de Navidad y que se fué en un viaje lejano recientemente" refiriéndose al fallecido cantante Jonghyun. Agradeció a su amigo que hizo un largo viaje y dijo: "Era un amigo romántico, amable y cálido. Creo que gracias a esto, podré seguir brillando con el árbol incluso cuando sea no Navidad. No iré a ningún lado. Seguiré cantando para recordar a Jonghyun a través de su música y para que no se sienta solo". Pidió a sus admiradores que hicieran lo mismo y que continuaran animándola. * Es la primer artista de K-pop en realizar un concierto en Bangkok. Vendiendo mas de 5000 boletos en 2 minutos. * Es la primer idol femenina en vender 100mil copias en Hanteo con su album My Voice. 'Vendiendo en la primera semana 79,174k, en la segunda semana 15,455k y en la tercera 4,453k asi sobrepasando las 100,00K copias vendidas. * Tiene el récord en ventas como solista femenina en el sitio de Hanteo con: #1 My Voice - 100,000k+, #2 I - 97,000k+, #3 Why - 76,000k+ * Se posicionó en el puesto #40 para la lista de los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2017 hecha por TC Candler. * Es la única solista femenina en ganar el Disc & Digital Bonsang en la historia de los Golden Disk Awards. * Es la primera artista femenina en 7 años en lograr el Disc Bonsang. * Sufre de miopía por lo que usa lentes de contacto. *Contó que le encanta estar sola en su habitación y dedicar ese tiempo para ella. También contó que llegó a estar toda una semana sin salir de su casa. *Para la fiesta de sus 27 años le regaló velas a sus fans. *Le regaló a Tiffany por su cumpleaños un collar de la exclusiva marca LOQUET, que consta de una cadena de oro con una cruz de diamantes y colgante en forma de corazón, valuado en $3,213.78 dólares. *El 18 de junio de 2018, Taeyeon lanzó su tercer mini álbum titulado “Something New”, como regalo para los fans que esperan pacientemente por ella. *Se convirtió en la primera artista femenina coreana en celebrar un concierto a gran escala en Filipinas. *A solo horas de que "Fours season" fuera liberado logró un All-Kill, en los sitios musicales en Corea. *Four Season Obtuvo triple certificación oro en QQ music, el sitio de música más grande de China con más de 141k copias vendidas. *Taeyeon es la primera artista de SM Entertainment en otener mas de 1.000.000 de oyentes unicos de Melon en las primeras 24 horas de lanzamiento con "Four Seasons" *Taeyeon se presentó en un proyecto del productor y cantante y compositor Yoon Jong Shin para celebrar su 30 aniversario de debut. El single colaborativo se titula "A train to chuncheon". *El 07 de julio de 2019 se revelo que Taeyon seria parte de la lineacion Ost para el drama Hotel del Luna con el sencillo titualdo ''A Poem Titled You tema, el cual seria lanzado el 21 del mismo mes. *En el año 2019 en la pagina oficial de TC Cndler apareció en "Los rostros mas bellos de Asia 2019" quedando en el puesto #54. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial (Corea) *Sitio Oficial (Japón) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Instragram *Canal de YouTube Galería TaeyeonSolo.jpg TaeyeonSolo03.jpg Tae_Yeon_03.jpg Tae_Yeon_04.jpg Tae Yeon 06.jpg Tae Yeon 07.jpg Tae Yeon 08.jpg Tae Yeon 09.jpg Videografía Corea TAEYEON - I (feat Verbal Jint)|I (feat. Verbal Jint) TAEYEON - Rain|Rain TaeYeon - The Blue Night of Jeju Island|The Blue Night of Jeju Island Tae Yeon - Starlight|Starlight (feat. DEAN) Tae Yeon - Why|Why Tae Yeon - Why (Dance ver.)|Why (Dance Ver.) Tae Yeon - 11 11|11:11 Tae Yeon - I Got Love|I Got Love '''Colaboraciones STATION X 태연 (TAEYEON) X 멜로망스 'Page 0' MV| Taeyeon & Melomance- Page 0 TAEYEON 태연 '춘천가는 기차 A train to chuncheon (Monthly Project 2019 May Yoon Jong Shin with TAEYEON)' MV| Yoon Jong Shin & Taeyeon- A train to chuncheon TAEYEON 태연 '춘천가는 기차 A train to chuncheon' MV (Animation Ver.)| Yoon Jong Shin & Taeyeon-A train to chuncheon (Animation Ver.) Japón TAEYEON - Stay|Stay TAEYEON テヨン 「VOICE」 MV| Voice Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2015 Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:KYoutuber